


Mcyt Whump requests

by Varian33



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Bound, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Humiliation, Hurt, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Stabbing, Torture, Whump, Whumptober, drugged, rope, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varian33/pseuds/Varian33
Summary: read chapter 1 for description
Comments: 32
Kudos: 40





	Mcyt Whump requests

This is a fic for all my fellow sadists. Please leave in the comments the characters involved, the type of whump, and the roles. (I will not except sexual whumps for minors). Go into as much detail as possible :)


End file.
